


the age of aggression by queertitan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the age of aggression by queertitan read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Annie is attracted to people with monsters inside them, and Mikasa burns brighter than anyone else.<br/>Alternately, Annie and Mikasa attempt to work through their sexual tension by punching each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the age of aggression by queertitan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the age of aggression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964899) by [queertitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queertitan/pseuds/queertitan). 



**Title** : the age of aggression  
 **Author** : queertitan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan  
 **Character** : Mikasa/Annie  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : Underage  
 **Summary** : Annie is attracted to people with monsters inside them, and Mikasa burns brighter than anyone else.  
Alternately, Annie and Mikasa attempt to work through their sexual tension by punching each other.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/964899?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:18:21  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/the%20age%20of%20aggression%20by%20queertitan.mp3)


End file.
